The Rolling Dice
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: (CHAP 3 IS UP!)/"Semakin sesak rasa ini,semakin aku ingin menghancurkanmu"/ Dua hati yang penuh misteri serta kesedihan,siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?"/"Aku penasaran tragedi apa yang akan kau ciptakan untuk mereka berdua"/"KrisHo/LayHo/Triangle Love/ Slight!LaySoo/ChanBaek/Boys love,Typo,OOC/Mind to read and review?"
1. Chapter 1

**The Rolling Dice**

_Disclaimer : The cast in the story is not mine. The story plot is originally mine._

_Warn: OOC,Typo bertebaran, Boys Love. May Rated M for few scenes and future this chapter rated nya T dulu or maybe T plus_

_Cast: Main! KrisHoLay's Triangle Love (as usual) , ChanBaek,Slight!LaySoo,Cast lain nyusul_

_Hope you enjoy ^^_

….

Changsa,2015

Iris mata kebiruan itu menatap malas ke arah televisi. Sesekali tangannya bergerak menekan _remote _mengganti_ channel_ televisi tersebut.

"Astaga, acara televisi macam apa ini? Kenapa isinya hanya berita sampah?",omel namja tersebut

"Belum tidur eoh?",suara lembut itu mengagetkannya

"ah, Soo-chan? Apa suara televisi ini membangunkanmu?",namja itu membelai perlahan surai hitam namja dengan mata bulat disampingnya.

"Anni. Yah, kau harus tidur,. Lihat matamu seperti panda yang kita lihat minggu lalu di Qingdao", namja bermata bulat tersebut menunjuk ke arah lingkar hitam di bawah kelopak mata namja bermata biru tersebut

"Mianhada, sepertinya insomniaku kambuh lagi,Soo"

"Dasar kau ini. Aku akan membuatkanmu _Cammomile tea._ Mereka bilang itu bagus untuk penderita insomnia"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menemukan obat yang kuinginkan"

Namja tersebut kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan namja bermata bulat tersebut sehingga menindih tubuhnya.

"Eungh..anghh…kau benar-benar menyebalkan eunghh",namja bermata bulat itu sedikit menggerutu kesal ketika bibir _plum_-nya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir merah delima milik namja yang ditindihnya tersebut

Ciuman itu berhenti ketika namja yang ditindihnya itu bangun secara tiba-tiba dan menyimak berita yang baru muncul di televisi tersebut . Namja bermata bulat itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi tersebut.

"_Tanggal pernikahan antara pewaris Wu corporation dan KimTown Hotels telah ditetapkan….."_

Ditatapnya sosok namja disebelahnya. Di bawah gelapnya temaram lampu, dia dapat melihat bagaimana namja disampingnya mengeluarkan seringai yang mengerikan. Begitu kontras dengan pandangan matanya yang teduh yang bisa membuat semua orang yang melihatnya seakan terhisap ke dalamnya

"Sepertinya kau sudah punya rencana,_"_,ucap namja bermata bulat tersebut sambil bersandar di dada bidang milik namja disampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku. _This gonna be epic_"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memesan tiket pesawat untukmu"

Namja bermata bulat itu baru saja akan bangun dari tempat tidur itu kalau saja tidak ada lengan kekar yang melingkari punggungnya.

"Anni…..untuk malam ini..Aku ingin merayakan kemenanganku",namja tersebut kemudian menciumi leher namja bermata bulat tersebut dengan begitu lembut dan _gentle_

"Kemenangan apanya? Kau bahkan belum memulainya"

"Well,aku selalu menang,bukan? Aku Zhang Yixing",namja tersebut tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir namja disampingnya tersebut

…

Seoul,2015

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkan janji ini begitu saja",seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya terlihat sedang mengomel terhadap seseorang di _smartphone_nya

"Bagaimana bisa aku _fitting _baju sendirian? Desainernya ingin melihat bentuk tubuhmu sehingga dia bisa merancang jas yang sempurna untukmu . Ditambah lagi, kita harus menentukan warna yang tepat agar sesuai dengan dekorasi pestanya bodoh. Yah, Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. KALAU BEGITU NIKAHI SAJA PEKERJAANMU!",

_Brakk..smartphone _berwarna merah itu dibanting keras di meja mahoni itu.

"Alis tebal itu membatalkan janji kalian lagi?",ucap seorang namja dengan _eyeliner_ tebal yang membawa nampan berisi minuman tersebut.

"Tiga bulan lagi kami akan menikah dan dia lebih mementingkan _meeting-_nya. Calon suami macam apa itu? Sebenarnya dia niat menikahiku atau tidak sih?",namja tersebut mendengus kesal sambil meminum _ice coffe_ tersebut

"Kau harus mengerti,Myeon, Wu _corporation_ adalah perusahaan yang sangat besar. Ditambah lagi, Yifan hyung menikah denganmu yang notabene adalah pewaris KimTown _Hotels_. Bukankah kalian mengadakan merger perusahaan? . Jadi sebenarnya,ini kesalahan dirimu juga, karena pasti banyak berkas yang ditandatanganinya menyangkut merger kalian"

"Yah!. Bagaimana ini juga kesalahanku? Haish..bodoh..kenapa dulu aku menerima lamarannya?"

"Terkadang manusia selalu tidak memakai logikanya terhadap hal-hal seperti itu "

"Apa mulutmu selalu sepedas ini,Byun Baekhyun?"

"_I was born this way_"

Junmyeon mendengus kesal kepada namja di depannya. Namja dengan mulut yang bahkan lebih berbisa dari jenis ular beracun manapun.

_Beep beep_

Junmyeon menatap _smartphone _nya tersebut. Semburat kesal yang sudah reda tadi kembali muncul di wajah malaikatnya ketika melihat _id caller_ yang tertera tersebut

_Handsome Dragon is calling_

Peringatkan dirinya untuk mengganti nama peneleponnya ini dengan nama _Naga Jelek Beralis Mata Tebal_ lain kali.

"YAH..MAU APA LAGI?",ucap Junmyeon sedikit membentak namja di seberang telepon tersebut

".jjinja?",perlahan nada suaranya mulai melembut

"Baiklah….Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi. Aku akan mengurus desain bunganya dulu. Arra…Aku memaafkanmu..Maafkan aku juga karena membentakmu tadi…_Wo ai ni_….Sampai ketemu", namja tersebut menutup. Senyum ceria kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah baikkan. Dasar pasangan aneh."

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Terkadang pertengkaran membuat hubungan lebih kuat "

"Cinta itu omong kosong. Hanya bisa membuat terluka. Aku heran banyak orang yang bunuh diri hanya karena putus cinta . Apa mereka tidak punya otak?"

"Kau hanya belum mengenal cinta,Tuan Byun"

"Terserah…..

Krekk..terdengar suara pintu

"Selamat datang di….Aishh",senyum yang terpampang di wajah namja dengan _eyeliner_ tebal di pelupuk matanya itu langsung luntur melihat sosok tinggi yang ditutupi buket besar berwarna merah

"Sekalipun kau membawa satu milyar jenis bunga pun, jawabanku tetap tidak "

"Heol, kejam sekali istri masa depanku ini", namja tinggi dengan buket tersebut sedikit mengerut kesal memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan seperti dewa

"Menjijikkan. Memangnya siapa istri masa depanmu,Park Yoda?"

" Di depanku sekarang. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih manis kalau kesal..Kyeopta..Otokke, kau begitu menggemaskan. Aku bisa mati karena kau begitu.._fluffy_ "

"Mati saja kalau begitu"

Deg

"Yah, mau apa kau?",Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat namja tinggi tersebut mendekati wajahnya

"Kyeopta..kyeopta..kyeopta",ucap namja tinggi tersebut sambil mencubiti pipi chubby Baekhyun

"Yah…Park Chanyeol! Aku bisa melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual",Baekhyun berkata mengancam

"Ahem…Baekkie, aku sebaiknya pergi dulu. Pemilik toko bunganya mengatakan aku sudah bisa bertemu dengannya"

Junmyeon menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi memelas dari Baekhyun

"Kau betul-betul jahat,Junmyeon. Meninggalkanku bersama orang gila ini"

"Park Chanyeol..aku titip Baekkie padamu yah?"

Namja tinggi tersebut kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil sedikit mengangkat ibu jari nya

Junmyeon kemudian keluar dari pintu hijau dengan tulisan _Light's Café_ tersebut .

"Dimana mobilku..Ah…disana rupanya", Junmyeon kemudian menyebrangi jalan tersebut

_Zrash…_

Junmyeon mungkin akan terjungkal atau mungkin akan terlempar jauh kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menahannya beberapa saat yang lalu

"Ya Tuhan..Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Omo…YAH..MOTOR SIALAN. AKU HARAP KAU MEMBUSUK BERSAMA MOTOR SIALANMU ITU DI NERAKA", maki Junmyeon

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?",suara selembut sungai Han itu sedikit mengagetkan Junmyeon yang masih _shock _atas apa yang menimpanya tadi

"Ah…terima kasih atas bantuanmu….."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Junmyeon melihat dengan jelas dari dekat malaikat penyelamatnya. Junmyeon bersumpah yang menyelamatkannya benar-benar malaikat . Kulit yang putih bersih dengan hidung yang mancung. Dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam pekatnya yang kelihatan bersinar disinari matahari musim gugur. Tampan. Ah tapi tunggu, matanya familiar. Matanya sedikit mengingatkan Junmyeon pada seseorang.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa?",namja tersebut berkata sedikit cemas

"Ah…aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku . Aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa diriku kalau tanpa dirimu. Mungkin aku sudah terbaring di jalanan "

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali. Akhir-akhir ini, manusia semakin menggila di jalanan

"Ah Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih",Junmyeon berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada namja didepannya yang membalas tindakannya juga.

Namja tersebut masih memandangi Junmyeon yang melaju bersama mobil merah tersebut

"Dia _cute_ juga",batin namja tersebut

_Beep..beep_

Namja tersebut kemudian mengangkat teleponnya

"Moshi..moshi….Ah, Soo-chan..Kerjamu bagus. Ini berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang, mari kita ke langkah selanjutnya",ucap namja tersebut

…

Namja tinggi berambut _golden blonde_ itu masih sibuk merapikan berkasnya diatas meja dengan plat nama Wu Yifan, _Director of Development, _tersebut.

"Zitao, batalkan semua janji meeting siang ini. Dan tolong beritahu Tuan Park untuk mengambil berkas di ruanganku ",pesan namja tersebut melalui _intercom_

"Baik Direktur Wu. Ah tapi,ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu"

"Bilang saja untuk menemuiku setelah jam 4. Aku ada urusan ke luar"

"Tapi Direktur, dia…

"Oh…Demi Tuhan Zitao, aku sedang tidak ingin menerima ta….."

Krek…pintu kaca itu terbuka

"Terburu-buru sekali dirimu,Ge?"

Namja blonde itu tercekat melihat sosok yang datang. Namja dengan rambut hitam pekat dibalut _turtleneck_ abu-abu tersebut tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipit di pipi kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan hangat kalau saja tidak ada seringai seperti serigala kelaparan yang muncul setelahnya.

"Yi….

"Wah, aku kira kau telah berhenti bertumbuh,Ge. Kau benar-benar mengambil semua gen tinggi ayah."

"Kapan kau datang?",Yifan masih berkata dengan nada terkejut

"Umm..beberapa jam yang lalu. Waeyo? Kalian bahkan tidak ada yang menjemputku. Apa kalian sudah melupakanku? " ,namja tersebut berkata sambil sedikit mem_pout_-kan bibirnya

"Ah…Aku dengar kau akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi,Ge. Jahat sekali. Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku ke acara pertunanganmu. Aku saja mengetahuinya dari televisi. Tetapi,harus kuakui calonmu benar-benar tampan."

"Ah…benarkah?"",Yifan berkata sedikit tersenyum

"Memuakkan melihatmu bahagia seperti itu",nada bicara namja didepannya tiba-tiba berubah dingin

"Eh?"

Krekkk

Pembicaraan kedua namja itu terhenti ketika sesosok namja dengan sweater coklat memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil terengah-engah

"Maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah Gangnam bahkan lebih macet dari ….OMO…bukankah kau?",namja tersebut berteriak kaget ketika melihat sosok disamping namja berambut _blonde_ tersebut

"Apa kalian saling mengenal,Myeon?", tanya Yifan

"Dia menyelamatkanku saat hampir tertabrak tadi,Fan. Apakah dia temanmu? "

"Mwo?Kau hampir tertabrak ?Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?Apa kau terluka? Apa kau perlu pergi ke rumah sakit?",Yifan berkata sedikit panik sambil mengecek keadaan tunangannya tersebut

"Yah, tidak usah _over acting _seperti itu. Aku bilang hampir. Lihat aku masih baik-baik saja"

"Tetap saja,bodoh. Yah, bagaimana kau bisa hampir tertabrak? Apa kau tidak melihat kendaraan di jalan? Memangnya matamu kau pakai untuk apa saja?",Yifan berkata sedikit kesal

"Yah,sebenarnya kau ini mengkhawatirkanku atau hanya ingin mengejekku,eoh?",balas Junmyeon

"Aku mencintaimu,pabbo-yah."

"Ahem…",terdengar suara batukan dari arah namja dengan lesung pipit yang menatap malas ke arah mereka

"Hiraukan saja aku disini. Aku hanya angin",tambahnya

"Ah….Maafkan kami. Ah aku Kim Junmyeon. Tadi itu terima kasih sekali lagi, Tuan.."

"Yixing. Zhang Yixing.",namja itu kemudian mengecup telapak tangan Suho

"Aigo..kau benar-benar memiliki _manners_. Tidak seperti manusia menyebalkan disampingku ini, Tuan Zhang Yixing..Eh..cakkaman"

Tunggu…Zhang Yixing? Zhang? Sepertinya Junmyeon mulai ingat sesuatu.

_Oh Shit._

"OMO..APA KAU ZHANG YANG ITU ? ZHANG _FASHION?_ SEPERTI WU-ZHANG? BERARTI KAU?",mulut Junmyeon semakin menganga ketika namja didepannya menganggukkan kepalanya

Yifan yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari tunangannya itu langsung menjelaskan

"Iya dia adikku. Saat orang tua kami bercerai, dia ikut ibuku ke Inggris dan mengganti namanya",Yifan berkata seakan bisa membaca inti pertanyaan dari tunangannya tersebut.

"Daebak. Yah! Dasar naga jelek. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukanku kalau kau punya seorang adik."

"Ah ini bukan kesalahanku kakakku. Kami sebenarnya kurang akur",ujar Yixing

"Mana ada orang yang akur dengan naga jelek beralis mata tebal dengan wajah seperti akan memakan orang ini",Junmyeon berkata sedikit tertawa

"Yah, naga jelek beralis mata tebal dengan wajah seperti akan memakan orang ini ada disampingmu,Junmyeon-sshi",Yifan berkata sarkastis

"Yah, Yixing-sshi. Kebetulan kami akan makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami? Sekalian, ceritakan bagaimana naga jelek ini saat masih kanak-kanak."

"Ah, itu pasti akan hebat,Junmyeon-sshi. Dan aku punya banyak cerita tentang kakak tercintaku ini",Yixing berkata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Haha..baguslah kalau begitu…Ah, aku hampir saja lupa kau ingin makan apa? Karena kau lama di Eropa..bagaimana kalau pasta?Spagetthi?Steak?",tawar Junmyeon kepada Yixing

"Apa saja . Dia ini pemakan segala"

"Yah, aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu,_Ugly Dragon_"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama tidak makan _bulgog_i"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan memesankan kita restoran _bulgogi_ paling enak di Seoul",Junmyeon kemudian menekan tombol di _smartphone_-nya sebelum akhirnya meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar.

"Aigo, dia seperti yeoja saja. Dasar Uke ",teriak Yifan

Yixing tertawa pelan

"Mwoya?"

"Bicaramu lebih lepas sekarang.. Sifat _playful_-mu lebih hidup. Mata yang berbinar-binar saat berbicara. Topeng yang kau pakai di depan namja itu entah kenapa memuakkan untuk dilihat",Yixing berkata dingin kepada namja tinggi didepannya. Nada bicaranya tidak terdengar hangat lagi. Hanya terdengar nada-nada sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yixing setengah tertawa.

"Setelah kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu..aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur tanpa seharipun memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkanmu. Dan here you are..Kau bahkan terlihat begitu bahagia.. Seperti manusia tanpa dosa. Hidup dengan normalnya. Cih, Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini,Ge."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Namanya Kim Junmyeon,bukan? Wajah dan sifatnya memang semurni namanya. Sudah kumantapkan, aku akan merebutnya darimu,Ge",Yixing berkata masih menampilkan senyum dinginnya

"Yixing…Kau pasti bercanda..",Yifan sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan namja di depannya ini

"Awalnya aku berencana membunuhmu. Tapi dimana kesenangannya bukan? Bukankah lebih enak bila menghancurkanmu pelan-pelan_, brother_? Ditambah lagi kau kelihatan begitu mencintai namja itu. Tontonan yang bagus untukku"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Rencanaku mudah saja. Aku akan menghancurkan dirimu,Ge dan membuatmu merasakan sakit hingga ke sela-sela tulang rusukmu. Persis seperti yang kurasakan dulu saat kau mengambil 'dia' dari hidupku",Yixing berkata sedikit merapikan dasi namja _blonde _di depannya.

"_No more happy ending_",Yixing setengah berbisik di telinga namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu tersebut 

"Hey aku sudah memesan... Eh dimana adikmu?",Junmyeon berkata sedikit bingung melihat Yifan yang sendirian di ruangan tersebut

"Dia mendadak ada urusan keluar",bohong Yifan

"Ah sayang sekali. Dia kelihatan baik . Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya minum lain kali"

"Jangan",bentak Yifan sedikit mengagetkan namja berwajah malaikat didepannya

"Waeyo? Aku hanya mengajak minum adik iparku saja. Memangnya tidak boleh? Yah, kau tidak mungkin cemburu kan antara aku dan Yixing,kan? Walaupun kuakui dia sangat tampan dan kami kelihatan punya selera yang sama…"

"Junmyeon…"

"Humm?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau adalah oksigenku. Jika tidak ada dirimu..aku lebih baik mati"

Junmyeon hampir saja meneteskan air matanya karena terharu dan berlari memeluk namja tinggi didepannya sambil berteriak 'Saranghae' kalau saja dia masih sadar sisa-sisa kejantanan dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau begitu lapar. Ayo makan. Aku bersumpah akan muntah jika kau berkata hal-hal yang _cheesy_ lagi" ,ucap Junmyeon

Yifan ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan tunangannya tersebut.

Semenyebalkan apapun Junmyeon, dia selalu bisa mengubah hari terburuk Yifan menjadi hari paling indah.

Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan cemas luar biasa yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Aku akan merebutnya darimu,Ge"_

Perkataan Yixing tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Dan Yifan tahu betapa keras kepala adiknya tersebut

Tidak. Tidak akan dia biarkan siapapun merebut Junmyeon darinya.

"_Earth to Wu Yifan_?"

"Oh…wae?",Yifan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Junmyeon sedikit menoel-noel pipinya

"Aku yang mengemudi. Kau kelihatan sedikit _blank_ hari ini. Dan aku masih ingin hidup"

"Junmyeon-ah…."

Yifan langsung menarik namja mungil didepannya ke dalam dekapannya

"I love you,Kim Junmyeon",ucapnya sebelum mencium pelan bibir namja berwajah malaikat didepannya tersebut. 

"Yak..Wu Yifan..kau menginjak kakiku",maki Junmyeon

…..

"Kau menjemputku lama sekali?",namja itu berkata sedikit kesal kepada seorang namja bermata bulat di kursi pengemudi tersebut

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengembalikan sepeda motornya ke garasi . Bagaimana reuni kecil kalian?"

"Hmm"

" Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau 'hmm' adalah sebuah kata",namja bermata bulat itu berkata. Tidak ada respon dari namja disampingnya yang masih sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di _smartphone_-nya

_Cup_…Namja bermata bulat itu berniat mencium bibir namja disampingnya, tetapi namja disampingnya langsung menolaknya

"Aku sedang tidak_ mood_,Kyungsoo",namja tersebut berkata dingin

"Aku benci kalau kau sedang fokus pada sesuatu,Xing",namja bermata bulat itu sedikit menggerutu kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil hitam tersebut.

"Perhatikan saja jalanmu",namja bernama Yixing itu berkata dan menekan nomor di _smartphone_-nya

"Moshi moshi...Jongin-yah… Ini aku Yixing"

Sesaat terdengar suara makian dari arah seberang telepon

"..Nee, aku di Seoul sekarang. Arasso..arasso. Aku akan mengajakmu minum lain kali . Untuk sekarang..aku ingin kau membantuku…..Ah…..ini _project _baruku..Aku ingin kau mencari segala sesuatu tentang Kim Junmyeon. Yeah yeah..aku tahu dia tunangan kakakku. Bisa kau lakukan secepatnya? Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai besok malam"

Yixing kemudian menutup teleponnya. Diambilnya sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah liontin. Dibukanya liontin tersebut dan ditatapnya foto di liontin tersebut.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam kita,Lu. Aku sudah dekat",Yixing berkata sebelum akhirnya menggenggam erat liontin tersebut.

…

TBC?

So, akhir kata still Mind to review cerita gak jelas ini? ^^

Mwahmwahhh

M'kay Bye *kabur


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROLLING DICE**

Cast,warning dan disclaimer sudah ada pada chapter sebelumnya

Happy reading,

Don't forget to review ^^

….

"Jadi setelah berbicara dengan pemilik toko bunganya,aku akan memesan mawar putih diselingi _baby breath_ . Bagaimana?..Yak Wu Yifan…FanFan? ",Junmyeon berkata sedikit mengguncangkan lengan namja blonde disampingnya yang masih terpaku mengaduk kopi di hadapannya

"Ah…maafkan aku. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?",namja tersebut tersentak kaget

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepanjang hari ini kau kelihatan melamun. Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit lapar saja"

"Kita baru saja makan,Fan"

"Ah, tetapi sepertinya aku lapar lagi. _Big boy had a big stomach_..so jangan khawatir. Ah apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?",Yifan mencoba menenangkan namja mungil disampingnya yang kelihatan sedikit cemas

"Aku bilang aku akan memesan mawar putih diselingi dengan _baby breath_. Kedua bunga tersebut melambangkan kesucian dan kekuatan dari cinta sejati. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Ah…bagaimana bila krisan kuning saja?"

"Yah,apa kau pikir ini acara pemakaman?"

"Ah,jjinja? Aku tidak tahu kalau itu bunga kedukaan haha"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kalau adalah anak pemilik salah satu majalah _ fashion_ terbesar di Asia. Kau bahkan tidak punya _taste _dalam hal apapun"

"But _I'm taste good_. Aku tahu kau menyukai '_taste_' ku,babe",Yifan berkata dengan diselingi kedipan matanya ke arah Junmyeon

"Demi Tuhan…."

"Ah tentang bunga …Aku rasa mawar sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Bagaimana dengan melati? Warna dan bentuknya indah, dan juga sangat harum"

"Pabbo, itu melambangkan pertemanan sejati. Bagaimana bisa kau memakai bunga lambang persahabatan saat pernikahan?"

"Bukankah nanti kau akan menjadi teman hidupku?"

"Kau benar-benar _cheesy _Wu Yifan. Jeongmal. Nah sekarang beralih ke warna _tuxedo_ saat pemberkatan. Aku rasa _tuxedo _putih akan sesuai dengan konsep pernikahan kita yang didominasi warna putih. Begitu _pure,simple,and beautiful_"

"Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih menyusuri altar",Yifan berkata tiba-tiba sambil meminum kopi dari cangkir tersebut

" Aku tidak akan _crossdressing_,idiot"

"Waeyo? Kau kelihatan cantik saat memakai gaun Elsa saat pertunjukkan drama _Frozen_ saat kita masih di universitas. _Do you want build a snowman_?",Yifan berkata sedikit menirukan suara Olaf dari animasi tersebut

"Nikahi saja wanita kalau begitu",Junmyeon berkata sedikit kesal

"Aigo, kalau cemberut seperti ini kau bahkan lebih manis dari wanita"

"Enyahlah. Avada kedavra",ujar Junmyeon kepada namja dihadapannya

"Junmyeon hyung?"

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang kursi. Junmyeon kemudian berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"OMO…Do Kyungsoo…"

"Ah ternyata benar ini dirimu,hyung. Annyeong,"sapa namja dengan sweater berwarna gelap

"Astaga, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kapan kau tiba? Yah, kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?Aku bisa saja menjemputmu"

" Aku baru saja tiba hari ini,hyung. "

"Ah, kau tidak tahu kalau aku begitu merindukanmu. Yah, kenapa kau tidak pernah meneleponku atau mengirimiku pesan? Apa kau sudah melupakanku dan asyik berpesta bersama pria-pria Inggris?"

"Tentu saja tidak,hyung. Aku hanya terlalu fokus pada kuliahku",ucap namja tersebut

"Ahem",terdengar suara batukan dari Yifan

"Yifan,ini Do Kyungsoo. Dia hoobae sekaligus teman baikku semasa sekolah menengah. Kyungsoo,ini Wu Yifan. Dia tunanganku",ucap Junmyeon kepada kedua namja tersebut yang langsung berjabat tangan

"Kau kelihatan lebih tampan aslinya",ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menjabat tangan namja tinggi didepannya

'Hmm?"

"Aku melihat berita kalian di televisi beberapa hari yang lalu. Wah, hyung kau benar-benar pandai memilih suami. Kalian berdua kelihatan begitu serasi",Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya ke arah

"Akulah yang beruntung mendapat pasangan sesempurna dan semanis Junmyeon. _Right,darling_?",Yifan berkata sambil mencium pipi putih milik Junmyeon

"Jangan menciumku di depan umum,bodoh. Maafkan kami,Kyungsoo. Tuan tampan disampingku ini terkadang kelakuan seperti bocah saat puber..Ouch".Junmyeon berkata sedikit meringis ketika dahinya dipukul namja _blonde _disampingnya

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang _cute_ sekali. Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku pasti sudah menunggu"

"Temanmu?"

"Dia sedang berada di mobil. Ah, sangat menyenangkan bertemu dirimu lagi,hyung"

"Kita harus bertemu lagi. Berapa lama kau akan berada di Seoul?"

"Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ke depan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu ? Kebetulan aku ingin konsultasi denganmu tentang pernikahanku. Mungkin kau bisa sedikit membantuku dengan hal yang menyangkut pakaian"

"Ah tentu saja. Aku akan senang membantu. Nomorku masih yang lama,hyung. Jadi jangan segan-segan menghubungiku,hyung. Aku pasti akan datang paling awal kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku "

"Ah terima kasih",ucap Junmyeon

Kyungsoo kemudian mohon diri sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu restauran tersebut. Dipakai kembali kacamata hitamnya sebelum akhirnya memasuki kembali mobil hitam yang diparkir di depan restauran tersebut.

"Ini pesananmu",ucapnya sambil memberikan plastik putih tersebut kepada namja disampingnya

"Yatta_, bulgogi burger_"

"Wu Yifan yang dingin?Tanpa ekspresi? Bunuh aku tapi yang kulihat sekarang adalah Wu Yifan yang begitu...erm bagaimana mengatakannya um….romantis dan begitu _gentle_",ucap Kyungsoo kepada namja disampingnya

"Dia sudah benar-benar berubah..Cih memuakkan. Ah bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Junmyeon?"

"Well, seperti yang kau perkirakan,kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat karena Junmyeon hyung akan sedikit akan meminta bantuanku dalam pernikahannya.",ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjalankan mobil tersebut

"Great. Ini berjalan sesuai dengan rencana"

"Kau tidak akan memberiku ciuman terima kasih,Xing?",ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku akan membiarkan dirimu di 'atas' malam ini"

"Cukup adil"

Beep..beep

"Cepat juga",Yixing berkata setengah tersenyum

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyuruh Jongin mencari semua informasi tentang Kim Junmyeon."

"Bukankah kau ingin balas dendam dengan kakakmu? Mengapa kau mencari info tentang Kim Junmyeon? Seharusnya kau mencari info tentang kakakmu atau apa saja kesalahan kakakmu. Bukannya itu lebih mudah untuk menghancurkan kakakmu?"

"Heol,polos sekali rubah kesayanganku ini. Akan lebih menyakitkan jika kita menggunakan orang yang dicintai untuk menghancurkan seseorang . Bukankah dalam drama di televisi seperti itu?",Yixing berkata dengan tenang

"Daebak. Kau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang merencanakan membunuh orang tetapi dengan wajah yang begitu damai dan tenang"

"Benarkah? Haha",Yixing berkata sambil tertawa

…..

_Later that night_

"Woah,Yifan hyung,wajahmu kusut sekali",ucap seorang namja tinggi kepada seorang namja blonde yang baru saja duduk di kursi bar tersebut.

"Berikan aku yang sedikit keras,Yeol. Junmyeon membuatku gila seharian penuh. Fitting jas, berbicara mengenai bunga bahkan dekorasi ruangan. Dia bahkan lebih parah dari seorang yeoja. Aku tidak tahu kalau mengurus pernikahan akan sesulit ini",Yifan berkata

"Bukankah kalian bisa menyewa EO untuk mengatur pernikahan kalian?"

"Junmyeon mengambil alih semuanya. Kau tahu betapa keras kepala dirinya"

"Ah….tipikal uke. Ayo semangatlah,hyung. Kau begitu beruntung sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu. Aku saja masih memperjuangkannya" ,ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan segelas minuman ke namja blonde didepannya

"Dengan namja pemilik kafe yang sering memakai _eyeliner_ tersebut?"

"Yeah, tapi aku selalu saja ditolak. Heol, dia bahkan jauh lebih dingin darimu saat Lu…Aish..mianhae..aku keceplosan",Chanyeol langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari namja blonde disampingnya tersebut

"Yixing kembali ke Seoul hari ini",ucap Yifan setelah meneguk habis likuid putih dihadapannya tersebut

"Benarkah?",Chanyeol bertanya. Ada sedikit nada terkejut yang keluar dari perkataannya

"Dia menemuiku di kantor. Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti dulu. Begitu tenang dan begitu teduh. Aku rasa dia tidak menua sama sekali. Dia juga bertemu Junmyeon"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu,hyung?"

"Anak itu masih membenciku. Dan dia meracau tentang ingin merebut Junmyeon dan ingin menghancurkanku."

"Ini sudah hampir 7 tahun tetapi kenapa dia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu? Apa dia ingin terus-terusan terjebak dengan masa lalu?"

"Entahlah Yeol…Tapi, aku takut,Yeol. Jujur saja. Bagaimana jika dia serius dengan semua yang dia ucapkan? Aku tidak takut jika dia ingin menghancurkanku. Hell, Aku pantas mendapatkanya atas dosa besar yang kubuat . Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon?Kenapa dia ingin membawa Junmyeon dalam masalah ini?Aku….",perkataan Yifan terpotong ketika Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya

"Hyung…Kejadian tujuh tahun lalu bukanlah kesalahanmu. Semua orang juga tahu itu kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja .Untuk masalah Junmyeon…apa kau sudah memperingatkannya? "

"Ya. Tetapi,kau tahu Junmyeon dengan sikap _happy-go-lucky_-nya. Aku takut,Yeol. Yixing begitu manipulatif. Aku takut ada apa-apa dengan Junmyeon"

"Pasti ada jalannya hyung..pasti ini ada penyelesaiannya",ucap Chanyeol kepada namja didepannya

…..

Suasana dalam ruangan itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih sibuk memasukkan bola berwarna warni itu di atas meja billiard tersebut. Terlihat namja berkulit _tan_ dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya menampilkan senyuman ketika melihat seorang namja familiar yang sedang menyodok bola tersebut.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu tetapi kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Mengajakku ke tempat kekanak-kanakkan ini,Zhang Yixing ",ujarnya

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak bermain. Kau ingin sedikit bernostalgia denganku,Kim Jongin?"Yixing kemudian melemparkan stick coklat tersebut kearah namja didepannya

"Ah boleh juga. Anyway,semua informasi tentang Kim Junmyeon sudah ada dalam _flash disk_ ini.",namja berkulit tan itu kemudian melemparkan benda kecil berwarna hitam tersebut ke namja didepannya

"_Nice_"

"Tanggal lahir,masa kecil,favoritnya sampai tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya seperti yang kau minta",namja berkulit _tan_ tersebut kemudian memasukkan bola bernomor 1tersebut

"_Good job_. _Cash _atau transfer?"

"Aku butuh _cash _sekarang"

"Soo-chan, bisa kau ambil uang yang sudah kusiapkan di belakang bagasi mobilmu? ",Yixing sedikit berbisik kepada namja bermata bulat yang duduk di kursi didekatnya

"Siapa dia?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Dia anak salah satu karyawan ibuku. Cukup berbakat. Ibuku membiayai beasiswanya",Yixing berkata sambil menyodokkan bola bernomor 3 itu ke arah lubang

"Dia _cute_ juga. Dan begitu menggairahkan.",namja berkulit _tan_ itu sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat melihat namja bermata bulat yang baru keluar dari pintu tersebut

" Kau ingin pertukaran? Aku punya beberapa 'mainan' bagus",tambah namja berkulit _tan_ tersebut

"Aku bukan orang brengsek sepertimu,Jongin. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan mainan murahan milikmu"

Namja berkulit _tan_ itu sedikit berdecih

"Rebut dia dariku. Aku ingin melihat perjuanganmu",Yixing akhirnya berkata setelah memasukkan bola bernomor 7 tersebut ke dalam lubang di meja tersebut.

"Waeyo? Bukankah saat dulu kau sering bertukar denganku tanpa ada basa basi seperti ini?"

"Kyungsoo bukan mainan murahan. Dia itu anak yang baik dan juga pandai. Aku menyukainya. Lagipula dia begitu hebat di ranjang"

Perkataan Yixing terpotong oleh suara tawa yang keras yang datang dari namja disebelahnya

"Wae?",Yixing bertanya heran

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau betul-betul mencintainya . Oh Yixing,untung aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Bukankah dia hanya bonekamu saja?"

"Ketahuan yah?" ,Yixing berkata sedikit tersenyum

"Dasar kau benar-benar brengsek,Zhang Yixing"

Pembicaraan kedua namja tersebut berhenti ketika namja bermata bulat kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Ini bayaranmu",Kyungsoo kemudian menyerahkan amplop coklat tersebut kepada namja berkulit _tan_ didepannya

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku menyukaimu",ucap namja didepannya tiba-tiba

"Hmm?"

"Lelaki disampingmu ini licik dan bahkan lebih brengsek dariku. Cepat atau lambat dia akan melukai. Well, kalau dia menyakitimu, kau bisa menemuiku di Hotel _Black Pearl_. Kamarku nomor 14"

"Xing,aku ingin _jajangmyeon_ sekarang" ,ucap Kyungsoo setelahnya, mengabaikan perkataan namja berkulit tan didepannya

"Aku ini mie_ hitam_ mu. Kau bisa memakan diriku malam ini",ucap Jongin membuat kedua namja didepannya memandanganya sedikit jijik

"Ah, tapi Soo chan, aku ingin _sushi_ malam ini ",ucap Yixing

"Ayolah, Jajangmyeon saja..nee? ",namja bermata bulat didepan Yixing kemudian mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan imut

"Jangan menggodaku dengan _aegyo_mu. Keurae. Kau memang tahu kelemahanku,yah. _I love you_",Yixing tersenyum sambil sedikit mencubiti pipi namja didepannya

"Yah, _big eyes_, tidakkah kau lihat betapa palsu namja didepanmu ini?",ucap Jongin.

"Yixing, tempat ini membosankan. Ayo pergi",ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Yixing. Memberinya kode untuk cepat keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kami permisi dulu,Jongin",ujar Yixing kepada namja _tan_ disampingnya

"Sampai bertemu lagi,brengsek",ucap Jongin setelahnya

Kedua namja tersebut kemudian keluar dari pintu arena _billiard_ tersebut menuju ke arah parkiran mobil

"Ada apa? Ekspresimu berubah semenjak keluar dari tempat tersebut ",tanya Yixing kepada namja disebelahnya sesaat setelah memasuki mobil hitam tersebut

"Apa aku ini hanya mainanmu saja,Xing?",Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menstater mobil tersebut

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan si brengsek tadi? Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Jawabannya tergantung hatimu,Kyungsoo. Ah, apa ini... Woah, aku tidak tahu kalau punya 'Narnia' di mobil ",Yixing berkata dan kemudian mengambil buku di jok mobil dan kemudian membacanya

Merasa dihiraukan, Kyungsoo kemudian memacu mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh kita berdua?",tanya Yixing

Namja bermata bulat di kursi pengemudi tersebut masih terdiam sambil memacu mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yixing kemudian sedikit menghela nafasnya sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo mati bersama. Tiga kilometer dari sini ada jembatan. Jembatan itu cukup tua. Aku yakin pagar pembatasnya pasti sudah cukup rapuh . Kau bisa menabrakan diri kita disana. Kemungkinan besar kita akan jatuh ke sungai di bawahnya. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Dan kau pasti tidak bisa bergerak akibat cedera saat menabrak pagar pembatas tersebut. Itu cukup membuat kita untuk menjadi makanan ikan-ikan di sungai untuk beberapa bulan ke depan"

"KAU BRENGSEK",Kyungsoo kembali menaikkan kecepatannya hingga maksimal ketika melihat ekspresi tenang-tenang saja dari namja berwajah teduh disampingnya yang kembali membaca buku tersebut

"Tetapi kau mungkin akan selamat. Aku sudah memberitahu 911 dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Dilihat dari kecepatanmu, kita akan menabrak pagar pembatas tersebut sekitar 10 menit lagi. Rumah sakit terdekat sekitar 20 menit dari arah jembatan. Jadi kemungkinan besar kita akan berada dalam air sekitar 5 menit. Cederaku lebih parah karena tidak ada _air balloon_ yang menahan diriku saat terjadi tabrakan ditambah lagi aku tidak bisa bertahan dalam air lebih dari 3 menit. Jadi saat mereka menyelamatkanmu, aku mungkin sudah mati.",ujar Yixing dengan tenang

Tes.

Air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo .

Namja bermata bulat tersebut kemudian perlahan menurunkan kecepatan mobil tersebut sebelum akhirnya menepikan mobil tersebut di pinggir jalan tepat sebelum memasuki jembatan tersebut.

"Bodoh..hiks..dasar bodoh…kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal hingga sejauh itu?Kenapa kau masih memikirkan untuk menyelamatkanku? ",Kyungsoo mulai terisak

Yixing kemudian memeluk namja disampingnya yang tangisnya semakin keras. Disandarkan kepala di pundak namja disampingnya tersebut

"Kau pikir aku main-main ketika aku membela dan memujimu di depan Jongin dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu,Kyungsoo? Itu semua karena aku menganggapmu berharga",ujar Yixing dengan lembut

"Mianhada,aku terlalu terbawa emosi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ketahuilah Kyungsoo….",ada jeda di perkataan Yixing. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya ke wajah mungil namja disampingnya

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu mainan. Aku memang brengsek tetapi aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan hati",lanjut Yixing

"Otokke…Aku merasa tidak enak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan sempat berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

Yixing kemudian perlahan menghapus air mata namja tersebut sebelum akhirnya berkata , "Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Kajja. Perutku sudah ber_growl _dari tadi"

"Kau menyebalkan. Sebagai permintaan maafku,aku akan memberimu makanan pembuka dahulu",Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati wajah Yixing sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir plum namja tersebut

"_Lihat,,aku berbohong lagi demi dirimu…..Luhan",_batin Yixing sebelum akhirnya membalas ciuman dari bibir lembut namja disampingnya

….

**TBC**

Huwaa semakin gak jelas..Mian-mian kalau chapter ini aneh plus jelek..

Sorry gak fast update soalnya nulis ini nyuri-nyuri waktu di sela-sela UAS

Akhir kata, Ditunggu selalu kasih sayangnya di kotak review di bawah ini….Ayo jangan malu-malu ^^

Kritik,saran sampai duit pun akan diterima

Peluk cium,

ZF


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rolling Dice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cast,disclaimer&warning sama kayak chapter kemarin_

.

.

.

Hey Guys*sok kenal

Comeback lagi dengan lanjutan kisah aneh ini...Mohon maaf atas delaynya chapter ini*bowbow*

Laptopku error parah dan di tempat servis ampir sebulan*yangnanya?*

So enjoy this chapter...And don't forget to review

xoxo

...

Seoul, 7 years ago

"_Yeay 3 poin lagi",ucap seorang namja tinggi yang baru saja memasukkan bola oranye itu ke dalam ring di depannya _

"_Yah, ini benar-benar pertandingan tidak adil. Demi Tuhan, kau adalah atlit nasional. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku poin simpati sedikit pun?"_

"_Anjing harus dipukuli dulu baru bisa menerima perintah untuk mengambil tongkat. Kalau kau ingin menang,teruslah berusaha,xing-xing"_

"_Itu seperti kata penyemangat paling buruk sepanjang masa. Heol, Kau benar-benar dingin. Bahkan dengan adikmu yang manis ini",namja yang dipanggil xing-xing itu sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Simpati hanya untuk orang lemah"_

"_Ya ya ya. Jika ini billiard aku pasti sudah mengalahkanmu."_

"_Ah permainan menyodok bola putih tersebut? Apa yang menyenangkan dari permainan memasukkan bola ke dalam lubang seperti itu?"_

"_Ge, bukankah hidup seperti itu? Menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalan kita untuk menang"_

"_Wajahmu lembut seperti ibu ,namun kau benar-benar mewarisi sifat ayah"_

"_Jangan menyamakan diriku dengan kakek tua mesum itu"_

_Namja yang lebih pendek itu kemudian merebut bola oranye dari tangan namja tinggi disampingnya dan seketika memasukkan bola tersebut dengan gaya slamdunk_

"_Apa aku sudah mirip Michael Jordan?",ucapnya sambil tersenyum_

"_Michael Jordan tidak pendek sepertimu,cebol"_

"_Yak! Ge! Jangan membawa tinggi badan dalam hal ini."_

"_Tuan Muda Yifan."_

"_Oh kau mengagetkanku Minseok Ahjussi. Ada apa?",Yifan berkata kepada seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan yang memakai jas coklat dan kacamata di wajahnya. _

"_Direktur menyuruh anda untuk menyudahi main-mainnya dan menyuruh anda untuk mempelajari perjanjian mergernya"_

"_Good luck,Ge. Jangan mengacaukannya lagi " _

"_Kau juga,Tuan Muda Yixing. Jangan lupa minum obatmu dan kau ada kelas bahasa latin hari ini",ucap pria berkacamata disampingnya_

"_Shirreo. Aku tidak mau belajar dengan nenek sihir itu,Baozi ahjussi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengintip isi roknya"_

"_Berhenti memanggilku Baozi. Ah, kalau begitu ,aku punya berita baik untukmu,Tuan Muda. Mungkin kau tidak bisa mengintip isi rok nya ,tetapi aku yakin kau akan suka dengan yang satu ini. Oy mata rusa, cepat kesini",panggilnya kepada namja yang berdiri di belakangnya tersebut_

_Sosok di belakang itu kemudian perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah mungil dengan hidung mancung kecil dan kulit putih bersih seperti salju. Sedikit pucat. Bibirnya begitu mungil dan berisi berwarna merah merekah. Alis matanya tebal,serta bola matanya bulat berwarna kecoklatan. Dan jangan lupakan rambut coklat tebalnya yang sedikit berantakan tertimpa angin. Jika dipadukan keseluruhan wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Seperti sebuah lukisan mahakarya. Begitu sempurna. _

"_Apa aku sudah mati,Ge?",ucap Yixing_

"_Huh?",Yifan melihat adiknya heran_

"_Gentlemen, perkenalkan ini Luhan. Dia akan menjadi tutor sastra latinmu,Tuan Muda Yixing"_

"_Kau melakukan pekerjaan baik kali ini,Baozi",ucap Yixing diiringi tatapan pria berkacamata yang sedikit memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah majikannya itu._

"_Selamat sore Tuan. Namaku Xi Lu Han",namja tersebut kemudian membungkukkan badannya ke arah dua namja didepannya._

"_Panggil aku Yixing. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Ah..mari kita melakukan yang terbaik. Fighting ",ucap namja yang dipanggil Yixing itu kepada namja cantik tersebut _

"_Selamat sore,Tuan",sapanya kepada namja tinggi berambut pirang disamping Yixing._

_Namja tinggi itu menatap dingin tanpa ekspresi ke arah namja cantik yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_Membuang waktuku saja. Ah Minseok Ahjussi , bilang pada ayah aku akan ke ruangannya 10 menit lagi",ucapnya ketus dan dingin sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut_

"_Baik Tuan Muda Yifan",ucap pria berkacamata tersebut sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tersebut_

"_Uh Oh..Naga kecil kita ternyata sedingin es rupanya. Menarik ",gumam namja cantik tersebut_

….

Seoul,Recent time

Hosh..hosh..hosh..Namja berambut pirang itu langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.

"Aish mimpi sialan",ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?",ucap seseorang

"Ah ya. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena pekerjaan. Umm terima kasih",ucap namja di tempat tidur tersebut sambil menerima gelas berisikan air putih tersebut

Wait, bukankah dia sendirian diruangan ini ?

Diliriknya kembali ke arah samping kamarnya. Seorang pria dengan _turtleneck_ berwarna abu-abu sambil memegang sebuah buku sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yixing?",ucapnya tidak percaya

"Minseok Ahjussi sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?

"Ini rumahku juga. Kenapa memangnya? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dalam tidurmu. Ah, ini benar-benar foto yang bagus. Kalian berdua tersenyum bahagia sekali. Benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah",ucapnya sedikit sinis sambil memegang bingkai foto di ata meja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap-siap untuk sarapan Ge. Aku bisa lebih gila lagi kalau sedang lapar..haha",namja itu tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Yifan

….

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin menemui peramal",Junmyeon berkata

"Dia ini pembaca nasib.",ucap seorang pria tua disampingnya

"Apa bedanya,Ayah? Mereka sama-sama pembohong. Bagaimana mereka dapat mengetahui takdir manusia? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu takdir manusia. Apa mereka Tuhan? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan mendengar apa yang akan mendahului Tuhan"

"Tidak percuma kau kusekolahkan di sekolah katolik, kau benar-benar religious . Sekarang cepat masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Bukankah menuruti perintah orang tua adalah perintah Tuhan juga ? Sekarang cepat masuk "

"Shirreo. Apa ayah pikir aku ini seorang gadis? Aku tidak percaya hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Big no..no..no "

Junmyeon baru saja akan pergi dari tempat itu kalau saja dia tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya selanjutnya.

"Ayah akan membelikanmu sebuah pulau di Yunani kalau kau mau masuk dan mendengar ramalan nasibmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Pulaumu sendiri. Kau bahkan bisa menamainya... Junmyeon's Island . Ah lebih baik lagi jika kau menamainya dengan nama couplemu dengan Yifan seperti yang di berita. Umm…FanMyeon? Bagaimana? "

"Aku ingin didalam pulau tersebut ada sauna dan sebuah café yang menyediakan ice cream 24 jam . Dan aku ingin semua pasir di pulau tersebut di cat ungu. Seperti warna kesukaan Yifan." ,ucap Junmyeon

_"Deal_"

"Baiklah aku akan masuk"

"Bocah gila. Dia benar-benar mirip ibunya"

_Tok tok_

Junmyeon mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu. Silakan duduk",ucap seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan

"Ah terima kasih",Junmyeon berkata dan kemudian duduk dibangku berwarna cokelat itu

" Kau benar-benar tampan."

"Humm, aku sering mendengar orang menyebutku seperti itu"

"Maaf, tapi bisa kau memilih salah satu kartu di atas meja ini?"

"Aku hanya tinggal memilih sembarang, bukan?"

"Pilihlah dengan hatimu"

"Ya Tuhan, katamu-katamu seperti dalam cerita _Disney_ saja,Ahjumma. Baiklah kalau begitu..um.,,_this_",ucap Junmyeon sambil menunjuk kartu yang terletak di sebelah kiri tersebut

"Apa ini?"

"Waeyo? "

"2 gerhana bulan di bawah menara.",ucap wanita tua itu sambil menunjukkan kartu berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut

"Apa maksudnya? Apa itu buruk?"

"Dua hati yang penuh misteri serta kesedihan. Sepertinya kau akan memilih. Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?"

"Eh?Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa pembacaanku sudah cukup. Aku mohon diri dulu",wanita tersebut kemudian sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Yak! Ahjumma!Haish Jeongmal.",ucap Junmyeon kesal

….

"Makan pagi yang enak. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa enaknya _pancake _Baozi ahjussi.",ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku baru saja mencium bau ketakutan datang dari dirimu,Ge. Tidak usah tegang begitu. Aku kesini karena aku merindukan rumah. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Dan juga terlalu banyak drama dan air mata"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi taman bunga yang berada dibawahnya

"Ini sudah hampir 7 tahun dan kau masih memikirkannya?",ucap Yifan memecah keheningan

"_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_. Kita memilih untuk mencintai, tapi kita tidak memilih untuk berhenti mencintai. Setiap hari,setiap detik bahkan saat ini pun aku masih memikirkannya. Aku masih bisa merasakan dia tersenyum padaku sekarang ini. Bahkan aroma parfum yang biasa dipakainya. Kau tahu perasaan seakan kita begitu dekat, tetapi tidak bisa menggapainya. Dan itu selalu terasa sesak disini,Ge"

"Yixing…"

"Dan semakin sesak rasa ini, semakin besar aku ingin menghancurkanmu,ge."

"Apa kau sebegitunya membenciku?"

"Aku merindukanmu,tetapi rasa benciku semakin besar. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya..haha ",ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Kau tahu kejadian di tebing saat itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja..."

"Apa yang kulihat adalah apa yang kupercayai,Ge. Bagiku, kau..sudah membunuhnya "

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar keseluruhannya...",Yifan sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi ada telepon dari kantor.",terdengar suara dari arah belakang

"Ada apa,Minseok Ahjussi?",ucap Yifan kepada seorang pria berkacamata dihadapannya

"Ada yang mengacaukan laporan keuangan perusahaan di Tokyo"

"Siapkan pesawat ke Tokyo hari ini. Aku akan bersiap sekitar 15 menit lagi"

"Baik Tuan."

"Ah dan tolong beritahu Junmyeon bahwa aku tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini"

"Akan saya sampaikan"

Lelaki berkacamata itu kemudian berkata dan mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu

Yifan kemudian sedikit menatap namja didepannya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak serendah itu,ge. Aku membencimu. Bukan perusahaan dan keluarga ini. Aku mengincar hatimu,ge. Untuk dihancurkan. Ah dan Kim Junmyeon...dia sedikit menarik perhatianku.."

Brakk

Perkataan Yixing terhenti ketika namja didepannya menghempaskan dirinya ke dinding di sebelahnya

"Ooh. Menarik. Akhirnya kau menunjukkan dirimu yang asli. ",ucapnya sambil menampilkan seringai khasnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan hatiku,silakan saja .Aku mungkin pantas menerimanya. Tetapi jangan pernah kau menyentuh Junmyeon sedikitpun. Aku peringatkan dirimu",namja tinggi didepannya berkata

"Wah keinginanmu untuk melindungi Junmyeon begitu besar. _Is he that worthed_ ? Ottokajji... kau membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk merebutnya"

"_Don't You Dare_..."

"Simpan energimu,Ge. Aku masih butuh dirimu dan energi membaramu ini untuk melawanku nanti. Kalau begitu, aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai hari ini denganmu, sampai jumpa lagi,_brother_ ",Yixing kemudian berjalan keluar

"Berhenti hidup dalam dunia delusimu",ucap Yifan yang membuat namja yang sedang berjalan keluar itu menghentikan langkahnya

"Mwo?",tanyanya

"Kau tahu Luhan tidak pernah mencintaimu bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya...dia bahkan tidak mempedulikanmu..sama sekali"

"Oh. Kau membuatku benar-benar marah sekarang", terdengar nada kesal terselip di kalimatnya

"Karena itu berhentilah,Yixing. Berhentilah dan ayo hidup seperti dulu. Dimana kau adalah adik manisku yang begitu manja dan menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku saat bermain basket. Aku tahu kau begitu kehilangan,tetapi tidakkah kau merindukan saat dulu?",nada suara Yifan perlahan mulai turun.

Bagaimanapun juga namja didepannya yang berwajah setenang sungai Han saat musim gugur ini adalah adiknya.

Sebegitu mengerikankah cinta sehingga bisa merubah seseorang yang begitu _innocent dan sweet_ seperti adiknya menjadi sesosok makhluk penuh dendam dan amarah dihadapannya ?

"Kau yang memulai semua ini,Ge",ucap Yixing.. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Yi.."

Brakk..terdengar suara pintu itu dibanting

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah kulakukan? _Oh shit_",Yifan berkata sedikit berteriak dan memukul dinding didepannya

…

Pintu mobil itu dibanting dengan keras

"Kau kelihatan kesal"

Yixing menatap namja bermata bulat di kursi pengemudi itu sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir milik namja tersebut secara kasar. Dilumatnya bibir tersebut seperti tanpa ampunn.

" Ah eunghh...Yi..eungh",namja bermata bulat itu sedikit kaget melihat sikap dari namja yang baru masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Tangannya sedikit mencengkram kerah baju namja disampingnya

Plakk...sebuah tamparan di pipi akhirnya membuat namja tersebut melepaskan ciumannya

"Kau sudah sadar sekarang?",ucap namja bermata bulat tersebut. Terlihat darah sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya

"Mian, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya benar-benar kesal",ucapnya sambil membersihkan noda darah dari sudut bibir namja bermata bulat tersebut

"Kau kelihatan benar-benar berbeda setelah keluar dari rumah itu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia betul-betul ingin mencari masalah denganku. Tapi entah kenapa itu membuatku semakin bersemangat"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan liburan ke Jepang?",ucap Yixing tiba-tiba kepada namja disampingnya

"Huh? Ya Tuhan apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras tadi? Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan tadi?"

"Kyungsoo...",nada suara Yixing mulai serius

Kyungsoo kemudian menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata,"Ah arasso. Anything for you"

...

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah. Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri",ucap Junmyeon sebelum menutup telepon genggamnya

"_Iced Americano_ untuk dirimu. Kelihatan dirimu akan meledak",ucap namja dengan _eyeliner _tebal yang membawa nampan berisikan minuman tersebut.

"Lihat..dia bahkan masih sempat bekerja di hari minggu. Dan kau tahu bagian terburuknya..sesibuk itukah dirinya sehingga harus menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengabariku?. Aku betul-betul akan mencekikknya. Ah anni, aku betul-betul akan membunuhnya ketika kami bertemu...Damn You, Wu _Freaking No Emotion_ Yifan,"Junmyeon berkata sedikit berteriak sebelum akhirnya meminum kopinya tersebut

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan lagi pernikahan kalian. Aku rasa waktu kali ini kurang pas. Lihat, Yifan hyung begitu sibuk, dan lihat dirimu kewalahan mengurus semua hal sendirian. Entah kenapa aku merasa pernikahan ini seperti _one-sided_ saja "

"Yah, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang menyemangatiku,Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya berkata menurut sudut pandang paling realistis"

"Menurutku kau berkata dari sudut pandang paling sarkastis tentang cinta . Oh aku harap kau cepat cepat dinikahi si telinga Dobi itu agar bisa merasakan arti cinta sesungguhnya"

"Kenapa doamu benar-benar jelek,Jun ah? ...Ah aku dengar kau mengunjungi pembaca nasib hari ini"

" Ah ahjumma sialan itu..bagiku dia benar-benar seorang penipu"

"Memangnya bagaimana hasil ramalannya?"

"Aku disuruhnya mengambil sebuah kartu. Ternyata yang kupilih adalah kartu menara dengan 2 gerhana bulan dibawahnya. Dia bilang sebuah rahasia terpendam akan terkuak. Dua hati yang penuh misteri. Dan aku harus membuat suatu pilihan untuk menyelamatkan di antara keduanya. Ya Tuhan,tipuan macam apa itu? Benar-benar tidak jelas"

"Jun-ah..apakah itu tidak berarti sesuatu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak sedang_ two- timing _kan? . OMO..jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya juga termasuk gerhana itu dan Yifan ge menduakan dirimu?",ucap Baekhyun

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada seorang calon pengantin?",ucap Junmyeon setengah berteriak. Sedikit menyesali keputusannya berteman dengan namja eksentrik bermulut pedas ini.

Kriett..terdengar suara pintu kaca itu dibuka

"Ah sepertinya ada pelanggan,Baekkie",ucap Junmyeon kepada namja_ eyeliner_ itu

"Ah benar. _Enjoy your drink_",ucapnya sebelum bergegas menuju meja pemesanan

"Ah selamat siang tuan. Selamat datang di _Light's Cafe. _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?",ucapnya

"_Hot Vanilla Latte_. Ah dan tolong tanpa _cinnamon_. Aku tidak begitu suka aromanya."

"Baiklah. Maaf harap menunggu sebentar"

Namja dengan _coat _coklat dan _turtleneck_ abu-abu itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _cafe_ yang dicat dengan warna hijau muda tersebut. Pandangan matanya kemudian terhenti di seorang namja dengan_ sweater maroon _yang duduk di dekat jendela tersebut. Sesaat terlihat seringai yang menghampiri wajah tenangnya. _"Showtime"_,gumamnya

"Ah Junmyeon-sshi?",ucapnya kepada seorang namja dengan _sweater maroon_ yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela tersebut

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja itu kemudian berbalik menatap namja yang memanggilnya.

"Ah…Yixing-sshi. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini",ucap namja bersweater _maroon_ itu sedikit terkejut melihat namja yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu

"Ah, Aku dengar kafe ini punya kopi yang enak"

"_The best in town_. Yak! Byun Baekhyun. Cepat kesini",teriak Junmyeon

"Ini Yixing. Dia adik Yifan . Jangan terkejut. Aku juga sama kagetnya pada awalnya. Yixing, perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia teman dekatku sekaligus pemilik kafe ini.",ucap Junmyeon kepada kedua namja yang sedang bersalaman tersebut

"Ah..ini kopimu sekalian"

"Humm..aromanya harum..Kau menggunakan kopi yang dibakar tanpa mesin",ucap Yixing

"Ah benar. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku kopi maniak. Umm Rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku mungkin akan sering-sering datang kesini,Baekhyun-sshi"

"Ah terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sepertinya ada pelanggan lagi",ucap namja dengan _eyeliner _tersebut sebelum mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu

"Kau sendirian saja?",tanya Yixing kepada namja berwajah malaikat didepannya

"Seharusnya hari ini aku ada janji keluar bersama Yifan dan teman lamaku, tetapi mereka tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak sehinga mereka berdua tidak bisa menemaniku . _And_ _here i am_... "

"Ah,pasti gege sedang mengurus bisnis. Ah, dasar. Dia benar-benar mengikuti sifat ayahku yang seorang _workaholic_"

"Kakakmu akan selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaannya. Aku rasa aku harus terbiasa dengan itu. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kopimu akan sekalian kubayar.",ucap Junmyeon

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan toko bunga tempat kami akan menyewa untuk bunga pernikahan ,serta aku harus mengurusi beberapa hal menyangkut dekorasi"

"Bagaimana jika aku temani?",tawar Yixing

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku takut merepotkanmu"

"Ah sungguh tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hari ini, aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Anggap saja ini _bonding time_ antara calon pengantin dan adik iparnya "

"Um..Kedengarannya bagus .Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah aku bayar dulu",ucap Junmyeon sebelum beranjak ke meja kasir

"Good...Seperti dalam novel,perlahan domba kecil memasuki perangkap sang serigala,tanpa mengetahui akibatnya",gumam Yixing sambil menyeringai

"Ge, maaf sepertinya aku yang akan menang kali ini",lirihnya

….

"_In Silentio et spe fortitude mea__**. **__Dalam keheningan dan harapan akan muncul kekuatan",ucap namja berambut kecoklatan tersebut_

"_..."_

"_Maaf Tuan Muda,tetapi anda harus mengulangi kalimatnya"_

"_Yixing..Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan namaku,tanpa embel-embel tuan muda"_

"_Baiklah Tuan Muda..ah maksudku Yixing. Sekarang bisa kau ulangi perkataanku..In Silen..."_

"_Shirreo. Kalau aku mengulanginya, maka aku akan aku mengingatnya. Kalau aku mengingatnya, maka aku akan menjadi pandai. Kalau aku menjadi pandai, kau akan berhenti menjadi tutorku.._

"_Wae?"_

"_Aku ingin kau selamanya disisiku,malaikatku"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Can i keep you,my...Ouch!",namja tersebut mengerang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya_

"_Berhenti meniru dialog dari drama semalam,Xing",ucap namja pirang yang memukuli kepala Yixing tadi_

"_Haish Yifan Ge. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan feel-nya. Eh ada apa dengan wajahmu?",ucap namja tersebut setelah melihat memar di wajah namja pirang didepannya_

"_Aku menghancurkan perjanjian mergernya lagi. Ayah langsung menghajarku di ruangannya"_

"_Ah. Tapi aku kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Jangan pedulikan aku. Ah, ayah menunggumu di ruangannya. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakannya"_

_Yifan melihat adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu keluar dari pintu tersebut. Menyisakan dirinya dan namja mungil berwajah cantik itu di dalamnya. _

_Sesaat dia merasakan adanya rasa sakit luar biasa. Mungkin akibat pukulan yang diterimanya. _

"_Ah...",erangnya sambil memegangi bagian perutnya_

"_Apa anda baik-baik saja,Tuan Muda?",terdengar nada cemas dari namja mungil disampingnya_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memikirkanku. Sepertinya ayahku akan berbicara lama dengan adikku, lebih baik kau pulang saja",ucapnya dingin_

"_Ah baiklah,Tuan. Tapi apa anda tidak apa-apa? Haruskah saya memanggil pera... "_

"_SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA",bentaknya kepada namja mungil didepannya_

"_Menyebalkan bukan?Melakukan sesuatu dimana kau mengeluarkan seluruh usahamu , tetapi sayangnya tidak dihargai",ucap namja mungil tersebut tiba-tiba._

"_MWO?"_

"_Apa kau tetap akan berakting seperti ini?" _

"_Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku"_

_"Seorang tuan muda serba sempurna dengan kepibadian sedingin es. Cih...Aku mendengar suara kaca yang mulai retak ",bisik namja mungil itu_

"_Just leave,please...",ucap Yifan. Dia lelah. Sungguh. Atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Perjanjian merger yang gagal. Ayahnya yang menghajarnya di depan dewan direksi. seperti terlalu banyak untuknya_

_Namja mungil itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan meletakkannya di tangan milik namja tinggi tersebut._

"_Terkadang kita membutuhkan orang lain. Kau punya hati bukan? Kalau terluka dan tidak bisa kau obati sendiri maka biarkanlah sekitarmu membantumu ",ucap namja mungil tersebut sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan namja pirang tersebut._

"_Apa-apaan dia? Dasar rusa",teriaknya_

_"Lagipula apa dia tidak punya plester yang lebih manly? Bagaimana aku bisa memakai plester dengan simbol unicorn seperti ini...Xi Luhan, kau sedikit membuatku gila",gumamnya sambil menatap plester tersebut._

_..._

_Namja mungil itu berjalan menuju suatu van berwarna putih yang terparkir di gang kecil tersebut._

"_Adegan didalam cukup menyentuh,Hyung. Naga kecil ternyata lebih rapuh dari yang kubayangkan dan bayi unicorn...pheww. betul-betul sudah cinta buta terhadapmu..Aku penasaran tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Ah..tragedi macam apa di antara dua bersaudara itu yang akan kau sebabkan?... Huhu menarik..can't wait",ucap seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedang mengamat monitor dengan beberapa cctv tersebut_

"_Whataver it takes",ucap Luhan datar sambil meminum air dari botol minuman tersebut_

"_Waeyo? Kau terlihat tidak senang,hyung"_

" _Ah anni. Aku hanya lelah saja. Ini benar-benar hari yang panjang"_

"_Mencurigakan. Kau tidak mungkin menyimpan perasaan terhadap salah satu dari mereka kan,hyung?_

"_Sudah kubilang aku hanya lelah saja."_

"_Ah baiklah,hyung" _

...

As always To be continued xxxxx

Na na na..loh loh pusing kan? hehe Huhuhu...finally..Is it bad? Or Worse?

I feel like this chapter is kinda let you guys down huhu

Mianhae, I should've done better*bowbow*

Akhir kata selalu ditunggu reviewnya,kritik,saran,dan cintanya di kotak dibawah ini

Dan ucapan terimakasih banyak kepada yang udah mau review,ngefave,atau ngefollow cerita aneh ini huhu

Love always,ZF

P. S Happy Valentine Day all huhu

P.S.S I'm kinda having this roller coaster of emotion with KrisHan reunion past this week..like...hell


End file.
